WarriorSon, ScholarSon
by innail
Summary: Faramir is still not comfortable voicing his ideas and opinions around his new King. Aragorn finally tells him why he wants his opinions, and the conversation leads to revelations and meetings with old friends.
1. Chapter 1: Explanations and Revelations

**Warrior-Son, Scholar-Son**

Aragorn, the newly crowned King of Gondor, stepped into his Steward's workroom. Faramir, upon seeing his King enter, jumped to his feet and bowed deeply, a habit the Aragorn had been unsuccessfully attempting to break him of. Waving him back into his seat, Aragorn said "Faramir, I need you to draft a notice to be sent out to the far areas of Gondor, informing the citizens of the deaths of Boromir and of Lord Denethor – though not the specifics – and your becoming the new Steward, as well as announcing that the King has returned"

"Aye, sire. I shall of course, submit it for your approval before sending it out, sire"

"_Aragorn_, Faramir, and that will not be necessary. I trust in your judgment and discretion."

Faramir, unused to such trust, was unable to hide the uncertainty in his voice as he replied, "As you say, My Lord Aragorn"

"_Faramir"_ The sharp tone of Aragorn's voice brought Faramir's train of thought to an abrupt halt. "Sire?"

"Faramir, is there something about my idea you doubt?" Though Aragorn's tone was kind and gentle, the words were enough to bring forth the response ingrained in Faramir by his father "Yes, my Lord, I sincerely apologize for my insolence."

"Apologize, Faramir? There is no need to apologize for a difference of opinion, nor were you insolent. Why were you doubtful?" For a moment, Faramir appeared lost for words, clearly shocked that his King wanted his opinion "Sire, I – I merely wondered at your Lordship's trust in me. I was not born to be Steward – that was always Boromir's destiny. He was the true son of Gondor, I – as my lord father oft reminded me – was no true son of Gondor, preferring books to swords, which was why he sent me off to join the Rangers." Aragorn stared at his Steward for a moment, before regaining his composure. When he spoke, his tone was gentle, yet firm.

"Whatever your father may have thought, you and I both know that being a Ranger is no easy task. Your father, Faramir, had tendency to over-value a man's prowess as warrior, but under-value those who serve Gondor in a less martial role. As for my trust in you, I trust you for the same reason I chose for you to remain Steward, to be my second-in-command: Boromir was the White City's fist, her Warrior-Son, aye. But _you_ Faramir are something else. _You_ are the Scholar-Son of the White City, the son of her heart. Faramir, when you withstood the Ring's call – yes, Faramir, I know about that – you showed more strength of character than you realize. You did what Boromir could not, what Isildur could not do – I don't know that I could have done it in your place Faramir. In that moment, Faramir, you showed as much strength of will and integrity as anyone I have ever met. _That_, Faramir, is why I know that I can trust in your judgment.

_Have_ doubts, _have_ ideas,_ disagree_ with me Faramir. If I wanted to someone to just agree with me all the time, I would have chosen one of the many idiot nobles who are so desperately trying to win my favor." Grey eyes met as King and Steward shared a look of exasperation, as both were of the same mind when it came to many of those nobles "_Talk_ to me Faramir that is what the Steward is for, so that I can have someone to catch any holes in my plans and to tell me when I make mistakes. I don't know the people of Gondor yet, Faramir, but you _do_. I need you Faramir. I need you to tell me what my people want, what they need, how they live." There was silence as Faramir digested the King's words, then he spoke: "My Lord Aragorn, you speak as if you knew my Lord father. Have you been in Gondor before?" Aragorn looked startled for a moment, and then he replied. "Boromir asked me almost that exact question. My answer then was only that I had, indeed, visited the White City, long ago. My answer now is that not only have I been to Gondor before, I served in my youth under your grandfather, Lord Ecthelion, under the name of 'Thorongil'. In fact, it was by that name that Prince Imrahil first greeted me."

"Thorongil" Faramir breathed the name with reverence "I always wondered what happened to the legendary Captain Thorongil, why he just disappeared after leading Gondor to victory against the Corsairs. I even tracked down your old subordinates, wondering if they knew why 'Thorongil' left. Some of them, such your former second-in-command, Telemnar, still live in Minas Tirith, my Lord."

Aragorn grinned, "I wonder what they would think of a visit from their old Captain… Let's go pay my old friends a visit, Faramir."

* * *

A/N: Telemnar, while a Gondorian name, is entirely my own invention. All other characters belong to the great Professor himself, J. R. R. Tolkien


	2. Chapter 2: Old Times and Old Friends

A/N: I realized that it was somewhat ridiculous for Telemnar to recognize Aragorn - who he had not seen or heard from in 60 years - by voice alone, so I changed that a bit.

* * *

As Faramir knocked on the door of Telemnar's home, Aragorn kept up the hood of cloak he had worn so as to not attract attention. The door opened, and Aragorn smiled to see his old friend. "Lord Faramir, what brings you to an old man's home this day, does King Elessar leave you so much free time?" Telemnar's sharp eyes spotted Aragorn, standing behind his Steward "And who is it you have brought with you? A friend? Any friend of Faramir's is a friend of mine. Come in, both of you." Once Telemnar had led the way to the parlor and started to light a fire, Faramir answered the former soldier's original question. "Actually, King Elessar is why I am here. He wanted to speak to you."

The Gondorian stopped building up the fire for a moment to glance over his shoulder "Now what would our new King want with an old soldier like me?"

"Ask him yourself," suggested Faramir, "he insisted on coming with me."

At that, Telemnar spun around, and, seeing Aragorn, who had by now taken his cloak off, bowed deeply "My lord, forgive me, I did not recognize you."

Aragorn sighed deeply "Telemnar, as I told you long ago, there is no need for such formalities when we are not in public."

At these words, Telemnar visibly started and took a closer look at the man before him, "Only one man has spoken those words to me, the voice is right," he breathed, "and you do look like him… but it's not possible. You're not… Captain _Thorongil_?"

Aragorn smiled and inclined his head, "Mae govann, old friend, well met indeed. You knew me as Thorongil, but my true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Thorongil I was, and Elessar I have become, but Aragorn I remain, and I remain – I hope – your friend. Other tasks called me, and many years have indeed passed since, but it seems my fate did indeed return me to Gondor."

Telemnar stared for a moment, before – much to Faramir's horror – bursting out laughing. He regained his composure long enough to say, as he wiped away tears of mirth, "Can you imagine Pelandur's reaction?" before succumbing to laughter once again. Aragorn promptly joined his old friend in laughter, picturing the reaction of the irritable old soldier who had never liked 'Thorongil', and oft referred to him as a 'jumped-up no-account foreigner' and had claimed that he would never amount to anything. Several times, King and soldier nearly got control of their mirth, but then one would catch the other's eye, and the two would be helpless with laughter once more. Once the two had finally gotten their mirth under control, Aragorn asked, "Are any of the other members of our company still in Minas Tirith?"

"Yes, Egalmoth, Eradan, and Ostoher live still in the White City. Are you thinking of paying them a visit as well?"

* * *

A/N:

Aragorn's comment about other tasks having called him is a reference to the note 'Thorongil' sent to Ecthelion when he left Gondor, which said "Other tasks now call me, Lord, and many years shall pass ere I return to Gondor, if indeed that be my fate."

Pelandur was the name of the Steward of Gondor who refused Arvedui's claim to the throne of Gondor, so I named the character who disliked Aragron after him on whim as a historical in-joke.


End file.
